Make This Go On Forever
by love-r-of-Jam
Summary: After hearing a song on the radio, Luke comes to some realizations and plans to get back what he misses Lorelai. A little Valentines Days treat for everyone out there!
1. Make This Go On Forever

Make This Go on Forever

By: Litizreal

Summary: After hearing a song on the radio, Luke comes to some realizations and plans to get back what he misses; Lorelai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or characters. Nor do I own CHFI 98.1 Chum Media does, and I don't own Snow Patrol, or their lyrics. I do own a ticket to see them in a month..SQUEE! The song if anyone is interested is.. Make this go on forever by Snow Patrol.. An awesome song, that just happens to fit perfectly.

Author Note: I need some Java Junkie action, and after tonight's episode… I suddenly remembered why all of us have been waiting patiently for it for years. They are meant to be. I also don't know if Luke Danes would ever say Schmultz, but I've heard some burly men say it, and I figured I would take a chance. RnR! Btw…Happy Valentine's day folks. Do what I do.. Watch Gilmore Girls on this most auspicious of days.

Luke Danes watched as a happy couple walked down the street and he sighed. He was never a fan of conventional holidays, but Valentine's Day was the worst. He had never especially liked them. In grade school, something about doing those stupid homemade cards bothered him, and most of the girls giggled if they got a card from him (which was only when the teacher made him) but he never really found anything lacking in his life, when he stopped paying attention to the holiday. When he had met Lorelai, he sometimes in his most frivolous and schmultziest of moods would imagine how he would sweep her off her feet with some grand gesture that he had learnt women were into, and that she would tell him just what he had been dying to hear from her very lips. 'I love you too!'

But it never happened, and by the time that Valentines came when he had Lorelai it had certainly not gone to plan. The first was when they were on their break, and their second was anything but romantic. He had been surprised on how hurt and worried Lorelai had been. Didn't she know what she meant to him? And by the time he had figured out how to explain to her just what he felt, it was too late. He had been too slow, too cautious with his feelings and she was gone.

His last valentine's day had been anything but good, he had been alone in his apartment, being the perpetual bachelor that Anna had accused him of. He had felt alone and bitter and he hadn't even opened the diner that day. It was also the day that Lorelai had left town without much word to anyone. All that he could find out was that her marriage to Christopher had ended and she had taken some job she was offered overseas and she came back once or twice to settle things with the Inn and that was it. Luke had certainly hadn't seen or heard from her since he had caught a glance of her through one of the picture windows of the Diner. The only thing he now had of her was the engagement ring that she had sent to him through the mail and a few pictures she had managed to take and leave there during their entire crazy relationship.

So he sat in the leather chair that had been in the same place since he could remember and the radio was on soft, and he wanted to get up and turn it off and sit in the dark with his beer, and try not to think of the years upon years of loneliness he was facing.

"CHFI 98.1, Welcome back and here's a single off of Snow Patrol's latest album Eyes Open"

Luke sighed and he was definitely going to turn it off but something about the first few line of the song caught his attention.

"_Please don't let this turn into something it's not  
I can only give you everything I've got  
I can't be as sorry as you think I should  
But I still love you more than anyone else could"_

As he continued to listen to the song, he couldn't help but think this was the very song that explained everything that he was feeling.

"_Please save me from this darkness"_

The voice had pleaded in the song, and suddenly it all came clear to Luke. He had not been open or willing to tell her what was going on, and he couldn't use the excuse that he needed time. He was in a committed relationship, and you had to communicate. Didn't that book on tape say that exact thing. To communicate was the only way to keep a relationship going? Luke needed to take action, and it would have to be something that he would normally never do.. He would find Lorelai, even if he had to chase after her and he would get her back. He was not going to let her slip away from him again.

Luke got up and grabbed his coat and ran out of the apartment and building and went to find Sookie and try to get her to tell him her location. He had to see her, even if it was just him, he needed her.


	2. I Don't Know Where To Look

Make This Go On Forever

By: Litizreal

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sad but true

Author Note: This is for the reviewers.. Thanks a bunch guys! And a special dedication to.. Future Mrs. Jim Halpert.. oh dearest bff.. Thank you for your kind review, and just because we are both single I figure why not live our lives through someone else. Le sigh.

Sookie sighed as she leaned on one of the counters in the inn's kitchen. Sookie St. James was bored and her best friend and business partner wasn't there to keep her entertained. Lorelai had left rather suddenly more than a year ago, and work was mundane and boring. For the first time in her life, she didn't find creating spectacular dishes that appealing or as fun anymore. Michel wasn't that fun to bug without Lorelai by her side, coming up with wicked and funny ways to tease their beloved Frenchmen. Well beloved being relative at times. Frankly, Stars Hallow seemed emptier than, not as lively as it once was ever since Lorelai had left for London.

Rory popped in once a month to get an update on how things were, and would email a full report to her mother, and Rory was wonderful, but she wasn't Lorelai. Sookie watched the kitchen staff bustles around fulfilling orders and it being Valentine's Day, the Inn was full of romance and love, and frankly Sookie was sick of it. Normally Lorelai and Sookie would make fun of it, while secretly wishing for some sort of gesture that made them feel loved. It was sad, but true. This year Jackson was taking her to some restaurant outside of Woodbury, while the kids; Davey, Martha and little Layla were watched by a babysitter. It was really one of their first chances to go out since the baby was born, and she was trying to look forward to it. She had to leave in an hour to get home and change and wait for the babysitter.

The hand seemed to be moving around the clock slower than it had been at the start of the day and Sookie sighed again. She should plan the menu for the Brennan/Booth Wedding that was coming up, and there were next week's dinners that she had to think about. She had to start on Davey's costume for the annual Stars Hallow Spring Pageant, and Martha had to get some new shoes. All things that were pressing and important, but at this particular moment, she really couldn't find any motivation.

Connie, the new assistant manager of the Inn came in and smiled awkwardly at Sookie while getting a cup of Coffee. Sookie had not been very open to the idea of her being there, since that meant that Lorelai was not here, and now it was slightly… weird whenever they came face to face if there wasn't someone else with one of them. 'Happy Valentine's Day Sookie!' Connie said meekly and then slipped out of the kitchen before Sookie had the chance to reciprocate the gesture. Instead she heard yelling and there before her was Luke.

Luke, who had been somewhat of a hermit since Lorelai had left Stars Hallow. 'Luke!' Sookie had exclaimed and Luke looked around and then he pulled Sookie into the Pantry and closed the door. 'You need to tell me where Lorelai is!' Sookie just grinned at Luke, and she knew this was going to happen. Well ok, she didn't know she knew, but she knew it was going to happen to some degree. Her gut told her that Luke and Lorelai were meant to be. They were kismet, destined, fated, and serendipitied, they were each other's penguins or lobsters or whatever mating for life animal you wanted to assign. Lorelai was ying and Luke was yang. Always together forever and Sookie found herself giggling.

She squealed and pointed at Luke. 'I knew it!' and then she looked around the pantry for something to throw in her excitement. Something that wouldn't be needed or messy to clean up.

Luke looked at the short woman and sighed. Of all the times for her to be well herself. 'Sookie, I really need to talk to her. Can you give me her information? Please?' Sookie looked at Luke and wished she had something to tell him. 'I'm sorry, but I just have her number, Rory is the only one who knows where she lives in London.' Luke left the room without much comment and went out to find Rory, he needed that information.

He went to Miss patty, since she was the person who had the most information on anyone, and he was out of the loop when it came to information on the Gilmore Girls. 'Darlings, Darlings, Spin spin bow; we want you pretty and light on your feet.' Luke ran up the steps and right into her studio. "Patty, do you have Rory's cell phone number?' Patty whirled around and was so surprised she didn't really know what to say. Her class, 9 little girls were watching with their mouths open, as Luke, a man they had all casually seen in the Diner was now all of a sudden in their classroom, and their teacher, was just as shocked as they were.

"Patty! I need to know." Luke busted out again and Miss Patty was propelled into action and went over to her phone book. Miss Patty was old fashioned that way and kept a huge address book of all the people coming and going that came across her path. 'Does t his mean you're bringing our girls home?' Luke huffed impatiently, and Miss Patty wrote down the number and handed it to Luke. "Darling, don't mess this up again!" Luke was already on his way out and too focused on his mission.

He waited until he was calm enough to call Rory. He remembered when Lorelai would just stare at her cell phone for hours, hoping that it would ring, and that her and Rory would be reconciled again. He had written down reasons on why Rory should give him the information. Why he deserved this third chance. Why he didn't go after what he wanted, and tell her before she left, how he felt. He just hoped Rory would give him this chance.

His phone call had gone better than he had thought:

Hello?

Rory had answered rather quickly and he was rather flustered by her answering so fast.

Uh hi Rory. Its Luke Danes, you know from Stars Hallow?

Rory had laughed and he didn't know if that was a good thing. She was always something of a mystery, so like her mother, but more innocent.

'Hi Luke. How are you?'

"I need your mother's number or address.'

Rory chuckled. "Took you long enough.' She said and then she rattled off the numbers and address. Luke couldn't even believe it.

He thanked Rory profusely; after all she was letting him have this chance. But of course, her being a Gilmore, she needed to have the final word.

"Luke, you have always been there and for that I will be grateful for the rest of my life, but I swear to god Luke, if you hurt her again, I will find no hesitation in making sure you disappear. And I mean that.'

Luke of course assured Rory that hurting Lorelai was not his intention, and once he got off the phone, he called April and asked her how do you book flights to London online?

He also managed to find that song that inspired him when he was at JFK while waiting for his flight. He would fix this and he would get Lorelai.

As he sat on the plane, he looked down at the engagement ring he had given her for what feels like years ago and tries to come up with a fail proof plan to get Lorelai back. But really all he could come up with is that, if he couldn't get her back, the last hope for a happy life would be over. He would be alone and miserable, and what he most feared was that in some way Lorelai would suffer from the same fate. After all, they were soul mates. Even Luke did not believe in such frivolity, but he just knew it was true.

"_All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight  
Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right  
This splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long  
Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong"_

TBC


	3. My Words

Make This Go On Forever

By: Litizreal

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: I've been to London on vacation more than once, but I do not live there, so if any of my information is not right I apologize. But I highly recommend anyone going there, because … it's London! Sorry this is so short, but I promise, next part will be longer. Thanks for all of the reviews guys, you are amazing!

The minute that Luke walked off the plane, he wanted to kiss the ground underneath his feet. The flight was so incredibly long and the entire time he was trying to figure out how he could convince Lorelai that they belonged together. That he made the greatest mistake when he didn't chase after her, and now he finally had the balls to go after what he wanted. He didn't want some dramatic scene, but he had to try. Luke was emotionally exhausted and physically exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. If life had been easier, he wouldn't have to travel thousands of miles to come and get Lorelai, but there has to be a reason why this was happening right? He called April on his cell phone, ignoring the possibility that the call must have cost him a fortune, and probably the same amount as his flight. He didn't have the mind to attempt to figure out the pay phones.

Customs and immigration took forever, and Luke had never seen so many people in his entire life. He wasn't a country bumpkin and he been in New York and he was no stranger to crowds, but the amount of people together in one room, and who were so diverse surprised him. He finally managed to be near the exit when he realized he didn't have a place to stay. He didn't know how to get to Lorelai, and he had no British money. First he was to a kiosk to change some American into British pounds, and he found himself scowling at the weird colorful money. The change completely confused him, but Lorelai was worth it. Even if she had told him no, it would still be worth it. Isn't that what the voice on that self help tape had said? Life is about taking chances.

At least if things didn't work out was that he had tried. One of his father's last lessons before he died was that once Luke had found something that he desperately wanted, and more than that needed, to do as much as he could possibly do to get it. Luke could not think of anything other than Lorelai and getting back what they had at that particular moment, and maybe this was what his father was talking about. So if he did fail, it was not because he didn't go out and take a risk, but because Lorelai didn't feel the same way. Luke chose not to think about that possibility.

He stared at the bustling garage with cabs and tried to flag one down. He didn't know where he was going, and by the time he caught one, he just figured he would ask the cabbie a place that he could stay that was close by. The ride was long and even though it was mid morning, the ride was lulling him to sleep.

'We're here.' Luke steps out of the cab and thanks the driver for the suggestion and gives him as generous tip as he can with his limited change. The Hotel was in Soho area of London; close by to where Lorelai's work was, and the address that Rory had given him. He was staying at a Marriot, and he was just grateful he could get a room, and nice comfy bed, to sleep for just a minute. Lorelai would be at work again, and after seeing evidence of an old boyfriend coming to where she works, it isn't something she likes or appreciates.

The concierge explained how to get to Tottenham Street from where he was, and also told him about a nice romantic restaurant around where Lorelai's flat was. He had the concierge explain to him twice that flat was an apartment, and not some dive. Luke went to his room and looked around, it was the average hotel room, but as long as he could sleep than it didn't matter.

Siren woke him up later on and he noticed that the room was much darker now and when he looked at the alarm clock it had been five hours. Luke had no idea what was going on, his body clock was totally out of whack, and he didn't know if that was nerves on what he was about to do. He got in the shower and tried to not think about what he was about to do.

The walk went by pretty quickly, but the streets winded in a way that he had never seen before. He felt like the country bumpkin and he had almost been run over more than once and by the time he had gotten to Lorelai's building, his face was frozen. London was freezing and the wind was unrelentless. But Lorelai was worth it.

The building was a little off the main street and he spotted three coffee shops all close by and Luke knew he was going in the right direction. This was Lorelai; of course she would live nearby to coffee. He stepped inside the building and a older man sat behind the desk.

'May I help you?' the man said automatically and for the first time, Luke wondered if she was using Gilmore, or perhaps she kept Christopher's name. And even thinking of him made Luke's blood boil.

'Yes, is there a Lorelai Gilmore staying here?' Luke asked and the old man smiled. Lorelai had the talent of charming anyone, and seeing that smile made Luke know that he had the right place.

'Miss Gilmore does in fact reside her, shall I ring her up?' Luke nodded, not completely understanding the use of the term. He looks around the lobby and it is full of charm with sketches of various historical buildings he assumed were around London. He recognized Buckingham castle and the tower of London, and by the time he had looked around a bit the man had waved at him to get his attention.

'Miss Gilmore wants to know your name' and Luke is rather stumped on if he should give a fake name or not, and figures that it would probably blow up in his face. 'Luke Danes.' He says and when the man parrots it to Lorelai over the phone, the man laughs and hangs up. 'Floor five, 22.'

The Elevator ride was slow and by the time that the doors open he is shaking. This is ridiculous, no matter what happens it doesn't change the fact that for the first time in his life, he had actively and without a doubt gone after what he wanted. Flowers were one thing, but to travel and go to a completely new place was something Luke could honestly say he had never done before.

He sighed and knocked on the door and before he could even catch his breath, the door opened and there was Lorelai. She had changed in ways that Luke couldn't figure out at first but she just quirked a smile.

'Hi Luke.' She said and led him in, and Luke had no idea what was going to happen next. "Hi Lorelai." He said and they stood silent.

"_The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything  
The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love"_

TBC


End file.
